


Possessed

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Cock Worship, Consensual Somnophilia, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's body is a temple, and it belongs to Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessed

There was little Harry loved as much as a long blow job, unless it was a long blow job from Louis.

Louis—who at present was trying to _kill_ him—was bent low over Harry’s hips, his pretty face obscured by a wayward lock of hair, although Harry could feel him, could feel every inch of his long, hot tongue, every press of calloused fingertips on his flesh.

He had pushed Harry’s knees so wide his hip flexors were screaming.

When Louis grabbed the base of his dick and squeezed, Harry whimpered. _“Louis.”_

“Don’t you dare come, Haz,” Louis ordered, swiping at a drop of precome with his thumb, a move Harry knew was delicately deceiving. 

“Fuck you,” Harry exhaled on a moan, because it wasn’t like he could do anything else. His wrists were bound above his head, entangled in expensive Egyptian cotton.  

He had little time to catch a breath before Louis was bent over him again, sucking gently at the sides of his dick, then rolling his tongue around the slit in a counter clockwise motion, until Harry jerked convulsively, twisting his fingers in the sheets.

“Steady,” Louis murmured, blowing over the damp skin.

“Fuck, _fuck!”_ Harry twitched, squeezing his abdominals as hard as he could, trying desperately to stave off his release.

Louis—the bastard—took that as his cue to leave Harry’s dick to kiss his thighs, soft gentle drags of his mouth and teeth until Harry had regained control.

“Okay, okay, m’good,” Harry rasped. He sounded as though he had been screaming for hours.

Maybe he had.

“Knees up.”

“Louis—” Harry broke off on a deep groan when Louis forced his knees to his chest, barely giving him a second to breathe before he fingered him, round and round, just a tip and then retreating.

Seconds later it was tongue.

Harry wept.

In and out, a warm slide of wetness, lapping, licking, sucking a mark into his ass cheek when Harry started to babble.

“Please, please,” Harry begged.

“You’re doing so good, baby.” More kisses, so sweet, then a bite hard enough to bruise at the juncture of his thigh.

Harry knew he was going to be sore, but he also knew he would welcome the reminder.

Louis pushed his knees wide again, then wider still, gymnast level wide, massaging his inner thighs to coax the joint open. When he ducked his head to lick at the tip again, little spurts of fluid bubbled forth and he hummed, a happy sound, pleased with himself, or Harry, or both.

Harry thought he might be delirious, because he could hear his own voice but didn’t understand the words.

“Shhh, shhh,” Louis whispered. _Lick._ “We have all night, sweetheart, try to relax.”

“All night?!” Harry groaned loudly, but he did as he was told, emptying his mind while Louis kissed his stomach, played with his nipples, sucked a bruise into his collarbone that would last for days. His head was fuzzy, exhaustion taking its toll, everything funneling down to Louis between his legs and the strong hands working his legs nearly split. It hurt, but _Christ,_ it was good. “Baby, I’m not going to be able to walk tomorrow,” Harry managed, eyes watering against the burn.

“Then you’ll have to stay in bed.” Louis’ smile was wicked, unapologetic. He began to kiss his way to the core of Harry’s existence, slow, slow, slow…so slow Harry thought he might scream before he reached his destination.

No, he was there, finally, _finally,_ but Louis didn’t touch his dick, ignoring its pulsing presence on Harry’s stomach, and instead mouthed at his balls, rolling each in turn on his tongue, sucking gently, before sitting back on his heels with a sigh.

“I’ll be right back. Don’t move.”

Harry nodded and concentrated on breathing through his nose. He felt his thigh slip a little and strained, scrambling to spread it as wide as before.

“You moved.” Louis sounded disappointed when he returned, and before Harry could protest, his knees were shoved to his chest and a slick finger shoved inside him.

“Ahhh!” Harry screamed. Jesus fuck it felt good, so good, so good, so—

The finger pumped in and out, brushing his prostate ruthlessly.

“You’re going to have to make it up to me.” Louis’ tongue clucked against the inside of his cheek.

Harry’s head wagged in agreement, or he thought that it did. His mouth was so dry he could no longer speak.

Two fingers now, then three, then his stomach clenched violently, a cramp knotting in his groin.

“Lou—wait, it hurts.”

Immediately his knees were dropped and the too hot fingers left him. Harry winced and yanked uselessly at the sheet binding his wrists; he hadn’t wanted _that._ “No, no, it was just a cramp,” he pleaded, voice cracking. “Put them back— _Lou._ ”

“Shh,” Louis soothed, kissing his stomach, massaging the knot of muscle still bunched and hard under the pale skin. He nuzzled the sparse trail of hair below Harry’s navel. “I want to shave you,” he murmured. “Burn the skin around your dick with my beard.”

Harry was trembling now and he lifted his knees of his own volition. “Please,” he whimpered. “Please, Lou.”

Louis gave his stomach one more lingering kiss and slid his fingers home again, scissoring and scraping, only leaving Harry’s body to lavish kisses with his tongue, his mouth, before returning, over and over, alternating until Harry couldn’t remember his own name.

At some point a deep vibration hit his prostate and Harry cried out; a plug. He hadn’t even noticed it being slipped in.

Tears leaked from his eyes as the setting was increased incrementally, until he was shaking and red.

And then, _finally, finally, finally,_ Louis’s mouth fell on his dick, swallowing him down hot and hard and fast, and it felt so amazing, Harry came in a rush of blinding white.

He passed out.

When he came to some time later, he was rolled onto his side, Louis gently rocking into him from behind, shallow thrusts and sweet, quiet grunts, one hand still wrapped possessively around Harry’s dick. Harry moaned his name, and Louis stiffened, spilling inside him. 

And Harry knew, it was only the beginning.

 


End file.
